Thunder Princess & The Red Dragon
by xXxP.A.Iceberg101xXx
Summary: Two of the worst frienimies must live together can they work it out? A part one part two story.
1. Ch1 pt2 Enter Kimiko

**Kimiko' s POV**

"Okay now where to go, where to travel to…"  
I thought out loud as I scanned the map that I used even when I was little. Back when I first started traveling by myself.  
_**Man, where to go, where to go!! **_**Then I thought of a great idea. I pulled out two Kunai knifes. I used one to hang the map on the tree and the other to use as I dart. I stepped back about five feet and let it go. It landed on Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

_**Hmm…Looks like I'm going there, to wonder free as the wind. **_

**And that is where my journey begun. And I took off running.  
**

**I had been running for a while now.  
**_**Man, when the hell will I get there...Oh well, I'll just take a little reading break now.  
**_**Then I sat down, putting my back against a tree. I pulled out a book from my Baby Phat bag of stuff that I carried every where I went. **

**Half way through one page, I started to hear whimpering. I sat my book down, and started to search the area, when I came across blood. **_**What?! Blood ... Must have come from what ever I heard whimpering **_**Then I came across a bush. I looked behind the bush and saw a mother wolf with a baby wolf. The mother wolf was bleeding from her side. She was a pretty, midnight black wolf with crystal blue eyes, and her baby was pure white with its mother's eyes. **

_**Looks like someone stabbed her...the wound looks really bad I have to try to save her **_

**"Um... Try to relax. I'm Kimiko, I know this may sound a little crazy but I'm gonna try to save you. Kay? " Then, I pulled out some bandages and herbs form my pouch. I moved closer to her. I could have sworn she would reject me, but she seemed to understand what I was saying and I guess she trusted me. I sat by her and rubbed the herbs on the cut. "This will kill the germs and infections." Then, I started to wrap he wound.**

"**I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm terrified of animals" I said smiling.**

**When I Finished she turned her head towards me and started growling, showing her teeth. I started shaking and turned two shades of pale, frighten to death.**

"**Was it something I said?"**

**Then she got up and she jumped at me And I closed my eyes in await for the pain.**

**But after a few seconds I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around behind me and saw a man with a kunai knife. She had his arm in her mouth.**

Go!! And take my son she told me.  
WHAT!? you can talk to me?? Telepathically I asked shocked as hell!  
Yes I can. And never mind that right now! This man is after my son! Now go and take him away to a safe place  
How can you be so sure you can trust me? I asked confused  
Because you seem to have a good heart  
Okay, well, I'll be heading towards Konoha Village  
Please...take good care of my son Keri for me...and he will take care of you. the black wolf told me in my mind.  
Then I picked up the little white wolf and looked back just once and left her. 

**Then I went back where my stuff was, picked up all of my belongings, and ran towards Konoha.  
**

**In Konoha**

I was now near the gates of Konoha. These two guards where there and they started questioning me." Hey, state your business and purpose?" they said in a stern way  
_**None of your business. **_**"Business: I want to live here... with my wolf Keri and Purpose: I want to resume my ninja training" **

**Then they let us threw. **

**I started to look around Konoha. **_**Where the hell am I?**_**  
"Hey, where did u come from?!" said a voice. Then I turned to see a guy with raven hair.  
"Umm...well…Umm.. you see.." Was what I uttered because I really didn't know what to say.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" he said. With a smirk  
Then my alter ego kicked in "Well its common courtesy to give ones name before asking another but any way, I'm Kimiko and I'm looking for the Hokage so I can become a resident here" I answer.**

**My alter ego kicks in when ever I get tough tied or on some special occasions **

_**Me (Alter Ego)**_

_**Like he gon help me now!**_

_**(Quit complaining!)  
**_**"Oh well, I can show you where she is. "he said to my surprise.  
"Oh, thank you sooo much...um.. What's your name by the way." I said wondering who this boy was.  
"My name is Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." he said emotionless  
"Nice to meet you!" I said with my hand out waiting to shake his hand. Then he grabbed my hand and shook it. And He started walking. I followed close behind**

**  
**_**Hmm.. she didn't go all crazy over me...that's a first **_**Sasuke thought.**

"Then follow me and I'll show you where the Hokage is. "he told me  
When we arrived at this big building that looked like a Tower.

**And when we entered, There was this lady with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting at a desk.  
"Sasuke, who is this?" Was what she asked looking from her desk of paper work.  
"Oh, I just arrived here like 5 minutes ago. "I said nervous  
"Oh, is that right?"  
"Yes ma'am "I answered looking down.**

_**You a dumb azz, let me talk to her.**_**  
"And are you looking for a place to stay?"  
"Yes ma'am, Oh and by the way, my name is Kimiko"  
"Well, Lucky you there is one apartment that is available right now. But where are you coming from"**

_**Lady, I come from the Village Hidden By the Moon. I was kid napped from there by Itachi Uchiha. And made his apprentice. I ran a way as a child and been traveling ever since.**_

"**Well, I've been traveling for years now so...um… I don't really remember." I told her blushing trying to act embarrassed.**

"**Oh. Well, I'm expecting another ninja who should be here shortly. Her name is…."**

**When she was about to say someone's name, this dude came rushing in the room and ran towards her and whispered something in her ear.  
"Sorry, but right now I have to take of some business, Kimiko, right?  
"Yes ma'am, but you didn't tell me your name." I pointed out.  
"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Tsunade, But call me Lady Hokage. I'll be back in a half an hour so Sasuke can show you around the village. Here's the key and the room number. "**

"**O-okay then, thank you Lady Hokage Tsunade" I said a little worried, because I don't know who I'm gonna stay with.**

**Then I turn towards Sasuke and he turned towards the exit and started to walk, then I followed him. **

**Then we where out side of the building.  
"Sasuke ..."  
"Yeah"  
"Aww, who do you think I'm gonna stay with when they get here" I asked nervously.  
"Beats me...well I'll show you around the village"  
"Okay then"**

**When we were about 75 through the city when this girl with pink hair came up to Sasuke all heart-eyed.**

"**Oh, Sasuke where have you been? I haven't seen you in two whole hours" was what she said.**

_**Oh Plez.. **_**"So Sasuke this must be your girl friend" I asked accusingly.**

"**Hell to the no"**

"**Don't worry bout me. Who the hell are you bitch!**

"**What?!"**

"**You heard why are you with my Sasuke?!"**

"**Ha! Ha! I know dis hoe with non-natural hair cola ain't talkin to mae. But you know what, bye Sasuke 'fore I have to kill dis whore.**

**I said leaving. when I was about ten feet away from Sasuke and da trick when this blonde kid came up in front of me,**

"**HEY, I'M NARUTO. I LIKE YOU. YOU PRETTY. I LIKE RAMEN YOU LIKE RAMEN? I WAS ON MY WAY TO GET SOME. WANNA COME?DID I MENTION YOU WAS HOTTT!!**

**O.O' I took a deep breath.**

"'**Kay kid… FIRST OF ALL HOW BOUT YOU TAKE IT DOWN BOUT TWENTY KNOTCHES!! Second let me get a rain check on that ramen I have to go meet the Hokage now. By the way lets start ova, hi I'm Kimiko. And bye.**

"**Kay! Bye Kimi'**

"**Kimiko, Kid, Just call me Kimiko.**

**I said ova my shoulder.**

**Now I know a Pretty boy, his number one fan girl and this hyper active boy.**

**I went back to the Hokage tower because this lady told me that Tsunade wanted to see me. I think her name was Shizune.**

**Hokage Tower**

**I walked in the office. I guess she noticed Keri in my bag **

_**what the heck is that bag? She thought**_**  
"Hello Tsunade" I said.  
"Hey Kimiko like I was saying earlier Your gonna stay with this girl I won't tell you too much about her but I will tell you she is a routy lil something. And she should be out in the forest on her way"  
I nodded in response.  
"o yeah by the way whats that white thing in your bag?" she said with curiosity  
"Oh, this is Keri...he's my pet wolf"  
"Oh really...how did u get him?"  
"Well I found him when I was on my way over here"  
"Really...can i see him?"**

_**She say really one more time**_**  
"Aww yeah sure "I answered her.  
Then I walked over to her and pulled out Keri. He was still sleeping. she put it on her lap n started to pet him. **_**hmm...what a beautiful white wolf.**_**  
Then she handed back the wolf back to me.  
"Beautiful wolf you got there"  
"Oh yes he is"  
"Oh yeah are you a ninja?"  
"Yes but I did not have a teacher when I was wondering around while I was young"  
"Is that so...so how did u learn?"  
"well I kind of just knew what to do it was like someone or something was teaching me"  
"Well, you will half to take a test so I can see what level you on. You can take it with your future roommate. You are dismissed"**

"**Yes ma'am" I said with a bow and left.**

_**Guess that'll be later on today.**_**I said stroking Keri's Fur.**


	2. Ch1 Pt2 Welcome Home Yoko

**You know when you asked me to meet up at the spa, Tsunade, I was a little skeptical...but this is Awesome!" I commended. **

**"Well, I figured you would need a little relaxation free that mission you just came from…" She replied. **

**"What? Those Mission are super easy...just long as hell!" **

**"Hm… I know." **

**"That's right you did help me out on my first one...unwillingly..." **

**"What can I say? You were just a beginner…" **

**"I was good though." **

**"You were alright..." **

**"WHATEVER! **

**"Hmm… lets get out of here… we have business to attend to." **

**"But-" **

**"No buts you're not a kid anymore so, let's go." **

**"Yes, you Majesty!" I sarcastically said. **

**-Hokage's tower- **

**"Here's the report," I handed her a notebook and three scrolls. **

**"And..." **

**"That's it. The blade village was very boring… the only thing we have to be afraid of is the plant life. I mean the ninja are totally genin leveled...Chuninn topped. Even that Brat who could never past the Academy test could take about 10 of them no sweat," I explained while throwing my feet on her desk. **

**"Don't underestimated Naruto…he's actually becoming this village's most splendid ninja, y 'know?" She replied flipping through the notebook and tossing my feet off. **

**"Is that so?" I question readjusting my feet on her desk. **

**"So…" she said eyeing my shoes. **

**"Hmm think I'll pay that kid a visit and congratulate the failure... what do you think?" **

**"Do as you wish...JUST GET YOUR DAMN FEET OF MY DESK!" She said slamming her hands on the desk. **

**"Okay, that's my cue to leave…" I said making my way toward the door. **

**"And Yoko...make sure you visit your roommate, Kimiko," She said handing me a key. **

**"Can I give her a scare?" **

**"...NO!" **

**"Crap. You're no fun!" **

**"Get out! **

**The city **

**Kay, now… where to get some food in this place? Ooh Ramen bar! **

**"One bar BBQ Pork ramen, please!" My and this blond hair dude both said in unison. **

**"Hey? You're that kid," I said. **

**"Hey," He dragged on," You hot!" He said drooling. **

**"Ew, gross whip your month kid!" **

**"What? Oh..." **

**"Yeah…like I was saying... your Naruto right?" **

**"Yep I'm Naruto-" **

**"The number one knuckle head ninja!" The raven haired boy said coming up behind him. **

**"And...Your...don't tell me I remember it..." **

**"SASUKE!" A pink hair girl screamed as she jumped on his back, "I found you! Why did you just leave practice like that?" **

**"Okay...okay I got it. It's Naruto, Sasuke…and you are..?" **

**"Sakura and May I ask your name?" **

**"Yoko...Eh? Funny out of all the people I've never seen you face before? Must not be a memorable one... " **

**"Hey watch it sister2what are you trying to say…" **

**"Nothing... You just not extra cute, or extra, ugly...or ordinary. Plain. Not remember. No personality...nothing. Y'know?" **

**"...that's a nice way to put it…" Sakura sarcasitly said trying to hide her anger. **

**"So, Yoko how do you know us?" Sasuke question. **

**"I do work …I mean did work for the academy in between my mission breaks. **

**"Mission breaks? What's that?" Naruto said gabbling down a bowl of Ramen. **

**"Mission breaks…" I said slowly," is what I like to call the 3-4 months breaks you get between the 6 months to 3 year missions." **

**"Ooh… so what do you do …as a ninja?" **

**"Hush hushes stuff." **

**"Like a spy?" **

**'What is this interrogation?" **

**"Nope." **

**"...right. So Sasuke are you guys like a team or something?" **

**"Unfortunately." **

**"Yes, we are team," Sakura added. **

**" Did I ask u" **

**"Didn't have to..." **

**"Ya know what ...I don't like you…" **

**"Aw boo…" **

**"...OK den. This when I'm gon leave cuz… um I don't have time for bullshity azz hoes like you," **

**"wha-" **

**"Talk to me when you grow up." I said leaving my seat. **

**Sakura a hoe! And that's all I got to say. Now where that room? Ah ha, here it is! Okay… lets think Kimiko...does that sound like a person I would like? Wait do I even know this chick? Not really... hmm.. lets just hope for the best. **

**Creek. Open the door. **

**"Um…Hi?" I awkwardly said. **

**"Yo!" She waved not taking her eyes off a book. **

**"I'm Yoko…u?" **

**"Kimiko." **

**Okay…she seems normal. Then this thing start to growl. **

**"Is that my stomach?…Nope WTF?!" **

**This little white wolf thing was growlin like crazy. **

**"WTF hell is that hairy fur ball?! Get that thing away from me! Ew does it has it's shots?" **

**Kimiko started to laugh," It's okay, he just needs time to adjust to you. Don't you have any pets?" **

**"Yea, but they don't go growling at everyone", I said easing down the hall. **

**"They?" **

**"I have two…but it doesn't matter they're went my family. Which one is mines?" **

**"The right." **

**Then I entered and slammed the door. What the hell is up this wolf thing... that's fuckin scary! **


	3. Ch2p1 Delivery

**Sooo, That's Yoko…she seems normal…scared of Keri, but alright.**

**As I was turning a page of my book, There danced a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I called. Getting up slightly, lazily.**

"**Duh!" Yoko called from her room. I rolled my eyes to her comment.**

"**Hello", I greeted as I opened the door. It was one of Tsunade 's main helpers or something like that. Anyway, he basically explained that that Tsunade was ready to test me to determine my rank.**

**So I got Keri and my bag. I was about to walk out the door when I thought I saw a pair of red eyes behind me. I turned and nothing was there. I was skeptical, but I told Yoko I was leaving and locked the door.**

**Hokage Tower **

"**Well, Kimiko," Tsunade started, but was interrupted by one of those ninja in gray suits barging in and dumping a pile of documents on her desk. "Damn" She swore out loud. "Kimiko, I'll send you on a simple D-Ranked mission. A delivery. To the Hyuga clan Estate. And give this to the Head of the Hyuga clan. You are dismissed." She finished sternly.**

"**Yes Ma'am." I answered and left.**

**In the City **

**I knew I was near the Estate but-**

"**You lost" This familiar voice called out to me.**

"**Uchiha…heey. What's going on." I stretched my words looking up to a tree to find The raven headed kid I met earlier. Sasuke Uchiha.**

"**Answer the question. Are you?" He said firmly.**

"**Darn it, Sasuke way you Gotta be so bossy!" I looked to the ground and blushed, "I'm looking for the Hyuga clan estate" I told him unwillingly admitting I was lost.**

"**Oh, well, the Uchiha and Hyuga clan has never got along so I can't take you there but its around the corner," he told me. Jumping down from the tree.**

"**Thanks, Sasuke. Where you going?" I asked.**

"**Look behind you"**

**I Looked, "Fan girl stampede" I answered my own question. " We'll lets give them something to hate me for"**

"**Huh?"**

**I kissed Sasuke. It was short be purposely sweet. It was only fake. Nah I'm just playing I didn't kiss dat boy, I mean come on. We had just met and I'm not a whore. But I hugged Sasuke from behind and draped over his shoulders and Then I licked my tongue out at the hopeless losers of fan girls and left to complete my mission.**

**I always had a thing for Uchihas, ya know? They've always been something that interested me. At least, since the accident 10 years ago. **

**Hyuga Clan's Estate**

**I walked through a huge beautiful front yard with a pond and everything. I was incredibly impressed. Rung the door bell. **

**This girl with short hair and lavender eyes answered the door.**

"**Hello, I came to deliver a important letter for Hokage-sama to the head of this house." I told her.**

"**H-Hi, I-I-I'm Hinata. I'll s-show you to him."**

"**Thanks Much!" I said with a fake smile. **_**Took her long enough to say what she needed to say!**_

**We walked through a series of big rooms through a hall. When we were near one of the rooms, this guy with dark brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata stood in the doorway of his room.  
"Hi" I greeted, trying to be nice. But he slammed the door. I arched one eye brow and lowered the other . **_**Well, fuck you den, jerk. **_

**Well that was the most interesting part , I delivered the document to that dude and went back to the tower. **

**I had to fight this chunin. I think it was Anko and Kakashi who drilled me. I think I did fairly well, (even if I didn't fight to my fullest potential so they would have gotten suspicious) against them since she ordained me as a jonin and gave me a head band. It was blue, but I wear red…I'll dye it when I get home. She said she'd send me on a Mission with some genin and Yoko if she wanted to. For some reason I highly doubted that . That Yoko would want to come I mean.**

**Anyway, I had an interesting walk home.**

**I decided to cut a back way through an ally to the apartment. Anyway, While I was going through the ally, I saw these three kids. It looked like two big kids and a shorter one. I was at a distance, but could tell that the one littlest one was a girl with hair similar to my hair color. She was on the wall crying.**

"**Now pay what you owe!" One of the boys yelled. Oh yea, the bigger kids were boys. He hit the wall next to her head making her collapse to the ground in horror.**

**I walked over coolly. "Now, Now, Boys, how is that to treat a girl. "I asked.**

"**What! who the hell is you, Bitch!"**

**Before I knew what I was doing, I hemmed the kid up by his shirt against the wall. **

**Both of them**

"**Who the fuck do you thank you talkin' to. Boi, you just don't know. Your punk asses will get yo selves kilt. And they will find your bodies in da gutter." I said through clenched teeth. "That's not a threat. it's a mother fuckin promise,patna. now I will tell you once more. Leave the guh alone."**

**I let them drop to the ground and they took off running. " Dat hoe, I mean, woman crazy! lets get outta here! Sorry ma'am!"**

"**Punks, they needed that." I looked down to the girl. "I don't know you that well...well i don't know you at all, and I don't know what they were talkin bout. And to tell the truth I don't care. But, Be careful kid" I held out a hand to help the kid up. "Bye" I started to walk off.**

"**Wait!" she finally said something "what's your name?"**

"**Kimiko" I walked away**

" **Miss Kimiko, I'm Rein!" She called out to me.**

**I held up a hand so she would know I heard her.**

**Now I was hungry. I went to the Ramen shop.**

**I arrived and ordered and everything. When the manager handed me my chicken flavored ramen I thanked him and paid him for it. ". Thanks" I said my grace and grabbed my chop sticks. **

**Just when I broke the sticks apart, I sensed a kunai directed at me and instantly deflected it with my chop stick. The kunai flew past me and dug into a wall on the other side of the counter. I looked around to the direction the kunai came from to see Yoko standing there, a smirk on her face, Which quickly turned to a frown. "I wondered if you were worth your rank."**

"**You could have killed me!!"**

"**That was my prime intention" She said. And left.**

_**Bitch**_

**I was about to continue my meal until I sensed another kunai. I deflected that one with my other chopstick. I slammed my hands on the counter. Bam!! "Now how the hell-!!" I holler drily. I was getting Pissed off now. The kunai dug into the counter. I turned around. This time it was Sasuke.**

"**Oh, Hi Sasuke" I said stotic. Then being brutally pulled back to my state of mind "why the hell did you do that??"**

**"Sasuke!" we heard someone yell from behind us.**

**It was a blonde-haired girl. She ran over and hugged Sasuke.  
"Back of Ino pig!" screams Sakura Walking up behind us.  
"Shut up billboard brow!" let out in an annoying voice Ino.**

"**Is all of your fan girls this ignorant? And are hoes?" I asked Sasuke"**

"**You're not" When he said this, from there on then I decided I didn't like him. He was a pretty boy who though he could have any girl he wanted. He must've though he was 'desirable' Damn it all. I hate him. Smirk…Typical Uchiha. **

**A guy with black hair and a fat guy walk over to us.  
"Come on Ino," says Shikamaru (The black haired dude). "We have to get to training."  
Chouji (Fat guy) was stuffing his face. "That ramen looks good!" I scooted my bowl away.  
"We'll leave when I'm ready!" yells Ino. She noticed me for the first time. "Who are you?" she asks.  
"Kimiko," I said.  
"Oh, well… see ya later Sasuke!"**

"**Bitch" I murmured.  
Sakura and Ino exchange death glares.  
Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walked off.  
**_**Damn, what a bitch.**_**  
"Hi Naruto," I heard a quiet voice from behind me say. I turn startled to see a black haired girl standing behind me . She looks really shy and she's blushing. Then I recognized her.  
Naruto turns and looks at her. "Oh, hey Hinata." Apparently he had come, too.  
Hinata blushes even more.  
**_**Aww! How sweet! She totally likes Naruto. **_**"Hi, Hinata" I said looking at her. "I'm Kimiko. Remember from earlier?"  
Hinata nods her head.**

**I decided not to finished my ramen and told everyone I'll catch them later.**

**Walking home, when I sensed a chakra over my head in a tree. Then they attacked.**

**Hey Tooka Kini. I'm finished, and since I don't feel like saying who attacked me and stuff so you pick . Yo turn. This was soo long --'**

**Dada**


	4. ch2p2 New Mission

Kay, So Kimiko went to go do her Kimiko thing, while I stayed at home ... for about five minutes. I'm not really into the whole home alone thing, matter of fact, I'm not into the whole HOME thing. I'm a total busybody. I have to active. I walked around town for a bit, Talk to Lady Tsunade,and checked up on Kimiko. She made Jonin, congratulations twerp! Then I ran into a group of Genins...snot nosed brats! There was that group of kids I met earlier, but Sasuke was missing, And then there was another team. There was two other teams to be exact. Kiba,Hinata, and Shino; Ino, Shikamura, and chouji. They were all arguing. Ugh, it gave me a headache!

"Naruto you idiot!" Dogs don't fly!" Sakura the hoe screamed.

"But-but this one did!" He confirmed.

"Yeah right NaruTARD! I think _I_ Would know if a dog could fly," Kiba said boastfully.

"Shut up you mutt!" Naruto insulted.

"Eh, whatever idiot."

"n-Nar-Naruto are-are you s-sue you-you weren't dre-dreaming?" Hinata asked. Ugh, that stuttering...almost after every other word. She was shy, too shy.Hmmm... I'm gonna shed her layers of shyness.

"What was that?" He questioned.

She didn't reply, she just looked away blushing shyly. Aw, thats cute, she's totally crushing...

"Hinata's right," Chouji said munching down some chips, "you were dreaming."

"Was not!"

"What a drag," shikamaru outburst,"who cares? We all know Naruto isn't the brightest kid."

"Hey!"

"Yeah Shikamaru's right,Naruto, you are dumb!" Ino agreed.

"What?!"

"Point proving."

Shino didn't say anything, he just looked at this spider on the wall. Ew, I hate bugs!

"um excuse me," I pushed my way through them, "What are you... 1,2..8 yelling about?"

"Oh...it's you.." sakura greeting me in a unamused tone.

"Oh.. hey hoe..." I replied in the same tone.

"Yoko, Ya gotta believe me," Naruto begged pulling on my arm.

"Believe what twerp?" I asked pulling my arm away and dusting it off.

"See, I training, right? And I was sneaking away to get a bite to eat, right?"

"Rrrriggghhhttt..."

"And this big, huge, dog just jumped up out of no where: growled and flew over my head. Like dadada don puppy power! Swoosh!" He explained interacting the movements.

"Bull corn," Kiba added.

"Is not!"

"Uh...yeah Naruto, whatever you say.."

"So you DO believe me?"

"Yea sure...phyco!"

"What?"

"Eh...I love you?"

"Huh?"

"I-D-K."

"Who?"

"What, when,where?"

"Uh..? Forget it! Your confusing me."

"Uh-huh whatever."

There was an awkward silence...okay time for victim number one.

"Hinata.. come take a walk with me."

"Me-me?"

"Nah, you boo."

"O-okay."

The poor thing looked damn near startled. Damn! she acted as if I was gonna rape her.She kept playing with her fingers and swaying her eyes back and forth.

"What's with you kid?" I question raise an eye brow."will you stop with that!Your annoying me."

"O-oh sorry," she apologized.

"and stop that too!"

"Wh-w-"

"Stuttering! It's irking my nerves!why are you such a pussy cat wimp? Get some backbone!"

"I-I...I mean I don't know.Sorry."

"Stop apologizing.. geez.."

"I'm sorry"

"Stop it!"

Okay maybe this isn't the way to approach it Yoko.Calm your words Yoko.

"Look kid...Hinata.Do your friends sometime expect too much?"

"Well..sometimes."

"Do they ignore you...and walk over you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you sometime wish they would shut the fuck up when your talking?"

"Yeah!"

hinata had already begin to change as I could hear it in her voice.

"Now, ya fell better?"

"Yes...Yes I do."

"Heh, I'm a miracle worker..now all you have to do is talk like this for the rest of the day and you'll break that stuttering habit."

"Yeah about that.."

"What is it?"

"How do-do you get a boy to like you?"

"What?" I ask on the verge of laughter.

"C'mon! I know a girl like you would know..."

"Um.. Hinata I'm flattered. let's see. I just usually keep my look together..the rest is all mind games, Y'know?"

"Uh.."

"look i'll go over-"

"Yoko i've been lookin for you ever where," Izumo cut in, "Lady hokage wants to see you. she says it's argent."

"Uh.. I'll go over with you tomorrow, kay hinata?"

"Okay."

I was once again off... to the hokage's tower...oh joy.

"Yes ol' mighty bi-...queen?" I sasid entering the doors.

She glared at me.

"What? I didn't say it?"

"You mighty fine Majesty would be better."

"ugh.. what is it?"

"I told you Kimiko made Jonin, right?"

"Yeah, so.."

"With all this paper work I never really paid any attention to her."

"And...?"

"I need you to see if she's worth her rank?"

"So... you want me to attack her?"

"Basically yeah.."

"Oh, what a good way to start a friendship."

"Yes, I know how you just love those missions.."

"True.."

"Your dismissed."

okay.. so I'm off to attack a person..I don't know and hopped to be friends with some day.Oh thanks Tsunade thanks alot!


End file.
